


Spring Cleaning

by jedipati



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean do some spring cleaning.  For them, cleaning their home is a bit different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hells_half_acre).



> hells_half_acre won a little contest that I held for my friend’s list on livejournal, and her prize was a story of at least drabble length, with a fandom and situation of her choosing. She chose SPN, something with recent Sam and Dean. So, this is set post 6.18, but really doesn’t have anything to do with that episode. It’s just a lighthearted moment for the brothers.

Sam grabbed the sponge and scrubbed at the strange stain on the Impala’s roof. If Sam didn’t know better, he’d have said that the car had followed them into the past, it was so dirty.

Dean was near the front of the car, working on the tires. “She’s a mess,” Dean said.

Sam grunted in agreement.

“So, do you think Bobby took her for a spin?” Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. “Bobby knows better,” he said. “Now Cas…”

“Dude, that angel better not have!” Dean exclaimed, mock outrage in his voice.

Sam chuckled again. “Hey, you’re the one that taught him how to drive. At least you know he’d keep her safe.”

“Yeah,” Dean said. “But not clean!”

“Honestly, if I didn’t know better, I’d say she went back with us.”

“And rolled right into the stable,” Dean agreed. “She’s filthy. Sorry, baby, but it’s true.”

“At least it’s warm out,” Sam said.

“Yeah,” Dean replied. “Nice of the weather to turn warm like that.”

“I think its called spring, Dean.”

“Shut up.”

“You do know its April, right?”

“Dude, really? Do you really want to get into this?”

Sam chuckled and returned his attention to the car. “Naw,” he said. “I wouldn’t want to get into a battle of wits with someone unarmed like you.”

“That’s it!” Dean said, and lunged for the hose.

Sam ducked behind the car, but that didn’t stop Dean from spraying over the top of the car. Sam retaliated by grabbing the bucket and running out to dump it over Dean’s head.

They spent fifteen minutes wrestling for the hose and were both soaked by the time to called a halt to the battle, both of them claiming victory.

“Now we’ll have to clean her again,” Dean said as he sprayed the Impala down again.

“That’s not really that big of a deal,” Sam replied.

They didn’t say anything else until their home was as shiny and clean as if she’d just rolled off the assembly line.


End file.
